


It's Going to Be Okay.

by wayward_oneshots



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Sammy needs some comfort after the end of e3, s12 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8768773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayward_oneshots/pseuds/wayward_oneshots
Summary: I thought the boys needed some comforting so this is what I came up with. (I wrote this at like 4 am after watching the episode)





	

The four of you were standing in a circle when Mary said that she was leaving.

“I just need some time.”

Nobody made eye contact, knowing it would make this too real. It was silent as everyone nodded, letting her know that we understood why she was doing this.

She gave Sam a quick hug and left her hand on his arm as she turned to look at Dean. “I love you both.”

Dean nodded again as Mary grabbed John’s journal and put it into her bag. You saw Sam flinch as she opened the door.

You looked back and forth between the boys. You could see the tears filling their eyes. You walked over to Dean and wrapped your arms around him. He rested his head on your shoulder as he let a tear fall. You rubbed his back and hugged him tighter before pulling back.

You placed your hands on his shoulders as you looked into his eyes. “It’s going to be okay.”

He nodded slightly. “Thanks, y/n.”

You gave him a soft smile as his eyes searched your face before he walked away, going to bed.

You turned around and walked to Sam, wrapping your arms around his neck. His arms slowly made his way around your waist as he thought about what just happened.

You slid your hands down his arms and grabbed his hands. You lead him to the bedroom that the two of you shared. He lied on top of the covers as you put your pajamas on, knowing you’d fall asleep in your jeans if you didn’t. Your head rested against his shoulder. “Do you want to talk about it?”

He stared at the ceiling as a tear fell from his eye. “I just can’t believe she’s already gone. I know she needs space, I just wish I had a little more time with her before she was gone again.”

You saw the tear as you nodded, raising your hand to wipe it away. “I know, babe. I have a feeling she won’t be gone long.”

You placed your hand on his cheek, his eyes not leaving that spot on the ceiling. “As long as she’s okay, I guess I’m happy. I wish I would’ve hugged her before she left, though.”

Your eyes began tearing up as you listened to him talk about his mother. You wrapped your arms around him as best as you could with him lying on his back. “Well if you ever feel the need to hug someone, I’m always here. Feel free to hug me whenever you want to.”

You stared into his eyes as he let out a small laugh and leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek.

He turned onto his side and pulled you in close to him. He kissed the top of your head as he ran his hand over your hair. “Thank you, y/n. I love you.”

“I love you too, babe.”

You smiled as you sank into his arms and fell asleep.

The next morning you woke up and decided to make the boys breakfast. You made some pancakes and decided to make a pie and let it bake as you were eating.

You had just started the first pancake when you felt a pair of hands wrap around your waist and Sam’s chin rested on your shoulder. You smiled as you felt his scruff through your shirt.

“Good morning, sunshine.”

“Shh no talk. Just hugs.”

You smiled as you leaned your head against his. “You’re the best, y/n.”

“I don’t know if I’d say the best-”

“Nope, you’re the best. No arguing.”

He kissed your shoulder before helping you with breakfast.


End file.
